List of associated production music/m
Mambo Fantastico *Cycle of Life - "Haha! You didn't make it on the team!" Manic Polka *Insectophobe's Nightmare - Played during the contest. Marching to Honolulu *Don't Lose Your Marbles - "So the voting will only be between the four of you." *Get in the Van - "Um, can you spin it for me, Book?" *Showscape! - "How is it that we barely changed after, like, all these years?" *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "Oh, how I love that word!" *The Boys' Birthday Party - "We have to get one of these." Marlin March *Sweet Tooth - Played during the tiebreaker. *Not Sco Much Viller - "In fact, if this were actually, like, pure capsaicin right now, I wouldn't notice until a few seconds from now, considering my genetic trait of selectively delayed reactions." Martial Crisis Martial Crisis was composed by Jack Shaindlin. *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - at the mall jail. Maui Beach *Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? - "Which one? It is your turn to vote." Me for You *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "Mum, 'ave I got to go to this night college thing?" *Sweet Tooth - Played when Flower judges the cakes. Menace Menace was composed by Harry Bluestone and Emil Cadkin. Menace #36 *All Change! (Regimes) - Triangle enters as Square. Menace from the Deep *Pilot - Blocky enters the elevator. *In Caterva Jubilo - The Gang surround the Alliance at the table. *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - The lights in the neighbourhood flicker off. Metropolis *Get Digging - Played when Needle, Gelatin and Puffball return with the ingredients; yoyleberries are poured in the stew. (old version) Middle East Mosaic *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - Played at the lost Yoyle City. Mining by Moonlight *Vas-A-Yop - The kids read the comments. *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - At the costume shop. *Will He or Won't He? - "Woah, that's a really cool suitcase!" *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "I can see why you'd want to take that option, you're into all that popular stuff anyways"; "Ah, good evening, General Sofer and family." Minutes Minutes is a track by Michael Huang, used in the early episodes of BFB. *The House of Ghosting - "Avi, help me find the age on this thing!" Mirage *Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 - Played during the flashback. *No More Snow! - Introduction. *Showscape! - "You saw them on BFDIA." *The House of Ghosting - Everyone looks at the house outside. *Will He or Won't He? - The calm music playing as Pencil takes a relaxing bath. *The Softening - The third-dimension reality changes immediately. Mission Improbable *In Caterva Jubilo - the beginning *Reveal Novum - "We have to escape." *State Minds Drink Alike - the beginning *Drill Sergeant Daddy - Blocky steals from IKNO. *Dates and Schoolgates - "It's been six hours and suspect is still on the computer"; "Now let's see what my daughter's boyfriend's looking up that's so hateful." *All Change! (Regimes) - Square and the others enter through the back. Mistake the Getaway *Power of Three - "We're in first!" Mists of Illusion [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_a2AjpFb4O0 Mists of Illusion] was composed by Gilbert Vinter. *The House of Ghosting - The family are confused. *All Change! (Regimes) - Pencil stares at the television. *Will He or Won't He? - "Javier, why did you change the alarm clock?" *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "Omg, wot 'appened?" The Mob *Pilot - "Aye, th- thet's me." *Showscape! - Pen beats up Eraser. *Dates and Schoolgates - Officer Dollar approaches. Moloka'i Nui Moloka'i Nui was composed by Kapono Beamer. It is based on "Moloka'i Nui A Hina", a traditional hula. 'Moloka'i Nui A' *Pilot - The crowd cheers at Pencil's name. *Barriers and Pitfalls - "Hey, watch this!"; "Beep, time's up." *Will He or Won't He? - "So, kids, 'ow'd'ee like yer las' day o' school?" 'Moloka'i Nui B' *In Caterva Jubilo - "In that case, welcome to the alliance!" *Barriers and Pitfalls - "Hey, watch this!" Monocle and Pocket-watch *Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 - "Oh my gosh, it's a bug!" *Not Sco Much Viller - "Cil, you haven't put away your stuff yet?" *The Best Unrest - Gelatin apologizes for ruining the party. Moonlight Hall *The Long-lost Yoyle City - Played when FreeSmart was driving through the Yoyle City. Moon Walk *In Caterva Jubilo - "Why are we at a cemetary?" *Reveal Novum - "Spongy, Firey and Pencil." *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - "This is unbelievable!" *Will He or Won't He? - "Who knew that driving yourself would make you hate everyone else?" *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "Omg, we're 'eaded ter Earth!" Motivator [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aS-piXJoiM Motivator] was composed by Kevin MacLeod. In the show, thing song was shown to have existed as early as 1989. *Bowling, Now with Explosions! - Played during the advertisements. *Insectophobe's Nightmare - Played during the advertisements. *Will He or Won't He? - "What is this show?" Mountain Spirits Mountain Spirits is a Swiss song composed by Martin Beeler. *In Search of Brother - "Più zucchero, per favore?" Move Forward [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhvfKl8wQ1s Move Forward] was composed by Kevin MacLeod. *The Softening - Played during the commercial. *Time Will Tell - "Hello and welcome to Camp Nidhamu." Movement Proposition *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - Match throws the book towards Eraser. *Half a Loaf Is Better Than None - Played during the rejoining contest. *Don't Pierce My Flesh - Played during the contest. *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know - Everyone starts chasing Leafy. *Showscape! - "So, are we going to keep these qualities forever?" Movie Overture *Glad to Be Back? - "Yes!" *The Long-lost Yoyle City - Played when Yoyle City is first shown. (replaces "Hero Down") *Showscape! - "Daddy!" *The Boys' Birthday Party - "I've been saved?" *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "Yoyleland!" Music to Drive By Music to Drive By, also known as Braden Beat, was composed by Alan Moorhouse. *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "Sweet!" My Three Fish *Half a Loaf Is Better Than None - "Here's my marble collection." Category:Production music lists